Harry's Mistake
by YuvaPast
Summary: In Harry's 6th year problems will arise like he has never faced before and without comfort from Hermione who will he turn to for answers? Draco returns to Hogwarts, but at a price he isn't sure he is willing to pay... Sequel to Harry's Love
1. Chapter 1

A/N: FIRST CHAPTER OF HARRY'S MISTAKE!!! May the numerous Harry and Siri love scenes commence! In addition, I would like to thank everyone that has returned to read the sequel! Even though I said, I would wait a little while before I started the sequel I was too excited about this fic because I already know what I want to happen in it… Some of you might expect it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The Mistake part will not come up until later though, but there IS a reason for there being a mistake…

Listening to – Say It by: Blue October

Disclaimer: I guess I will have to say it again. I do not own any of these characters or its affiliates.

*************************************************************************************

The summer had gone by so fast and the best part had been I did not have anymore Voldemort dreams, but now there was only three weeks left until I had to return to Hogwarts… reluctantly.

Everything had gone so well and it did not even bother me on how much Tonks came in at the wrong moments just because Remus was away.

Even though I had not heard from Hermione during the entire summer I did get letters from Draco every day asking about her. I knew Hermione just needed time, but now I was starting to worry she was going to make a wrong decision.

"HARRY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I had not even noticed I had been daydreaming for over half an hour.

"Sorry I was just daydreaming."

"Obviously." Tonks seemed annoyed for some reason, but I just continued to stare out the window.

She sighed heavily and said, "We really need to start doing more things than just staying around the house when Sirius and Remus are gone." I shrugged and did not really care. I loved being here. Just staying in this house for any length of time was the happiest moments of my life.

"You want to go next week to get all your new books for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah sure… Why are Remus and Sirius suppose to be gone?"

She shook her head and said, "No actually they are going to be here, but I figure we can leave them for a change." I nodded and looked away again.

After a few more minutes of Tonks glaring at me someone knocked at the door and before the person finished their second knock Tonks jumped up and ran to the door.

"Finally another person!" I could hear her from the hallway.

"Yeah we figured we would spend some time with Harry and you." It was Ron's voice. I hoped that he would not bore me with his talk about his Hufflepuff girlfriend this year.

"Well come on then Harry is in the drawing room." I did not even move when I heard them come in.

"Hi Harry." I quickly turned around to see Hermione holding Ron's hand. I rubbed my eyes for a second and then looked back and forth between them.

"Um… Hi" Hermione looked away and let go of Ron's hand, but Ron acted as though he had no idea what was going on and he probably did not.

Hermione sat down on a chair across the room and stayed staring at her feet as Ron and Tonks walked closer to me still talking.

"Where is Padfoot and Lupin?"

"Out again…"

"Why aren't you out then Tonks? You are part of the Order also." She looked over at me for a brief second and then shrugged.

"Are you two staying?" I asked. I figured I had to talk somewhat instead of staring out the window or at Hermione.

"Yes, unless we can't?" he looked over at Tonks and then me.

"Doesn't matter to me and I don't think Sirius will have a problem with it."

"Speaking of which…" a huge smile spread across Tonks face as Remus and Sirius walked into the room. I could not help, but smile just as big as Tonks had. Of course, I did not run into Sirius's arms as Tonks had run into Remus's.

"When did you two get here?" Sirius asked as he walked over to stand beside me.

"Well it was because we missed you so much Padfoot." Ron said as he winked at Sirius. We all laughed besides for Hermione. She was just looking around the entire room, but never once meeting my gaze.

"In that case you will sleep with me tonight Ron… Sorry Harry." We laughed again, but this time Ron did not which caused us all, besides Hermione, to laugh even harder.

We all stayed there talking amongst ourselves until Remus leaned down and whispered into her ear. Soon after, he left and Tonks followed. It was not hard to guess what was going on with them.

"Should we head off to bed too?" Ron asked Hermione as he winked at her. Sirius had not noticed yet that it seemed Hermione and Ron were now a couple.

"Are you two together now?" Sirius asked with a puzzled look on his face. He had known about all the letters that Draco was still sending me.

"Yes we are. I'll explain later." Ron seemed to want to discuss it more, but Hermione had shot him a dirty look and then stomped off with Ron close behind her.

"Well… this is unexpected." I nodded and stretched. I was very tired since I had gotten up early that morning with Sirius. I could not imagine how tired he was though.

When I closed my eyes while yawning Sirius picked me up and laid me over onto his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm tired too."

"Second thought maybe I'm not tired… Let's just go down stairs and eat something."

Sirius laughed and started taking two steps at a time.

"Your fine, love."

Finally we made it too our bedroom, but he did not put me down. He carried me straight into the bathroom and locked the door behind him before he put me down.

"I thought you were tired?" he shrugged and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I am, but if I sleep I won't get as much time with you."

I wrapped my arms around his torso as he wrapped his around my neck, kissing the top of my head.

"Least we will both get more sleep after I go to Hogwarts." He groaned and shut his eyes.

"Never said I wanted more sleep." He hugged me tighter and I reached up to kiss his lips.

This time amazingly he actually let me gain dominance over him in the passionate kiss. My tongue was in new territory and went everywhere at once until it settled on massaging Sirius's tongue. Starting at the top then both sides and then the very tip which Sirius seemed to enjoy the most.

We finally broke apart reluctantly and Sirius said, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Oh that Tonks taught me while you were gone. We got lonely." I laughed, but Sirius eyed me carefully then smiled as well.

I tried to reach and kiss him again, but he was already slipping my shirt off over and my head as my hands found their way under his shirt.

"Your hands are freezing Harry." I shrugged and let my hands keep creeping up his chest.

Sirius took off his own shirt and grabbed my hands, then proceeded to kiss my palm and then down to the wrist.

He let go all too soon and walked over to the shower to turn on the water, but before he turned around, I had already wrapped my arms around his back.

I slipped my hand down to his pants and then unzipped them. I kissed his bare back as I slid off his jeans and slid my under his jeans. I could already feel his erection growing under my hand.

"Harry… your hands are still freezing." Sirius said almost in an out of breath tone.

"Would you like me to stop?" he shook his head no and turned around to look at me.

Sirius took off my own pants and boxers as I took off his boxers. He checked to see if the water was warm enough and then picked me up and put me into the shower with him.

He pinned me against the wall and stared deep into my eyes right before he kissed my lips once more gently.

This time though I was the one to pull away and with his hands still on the wall beside either side of my head I slid down on to my knees.

I looked up at him once more before I took his length into my mouth. His erection was warmer than the water falling down on me. Before long, I felt Sirius reach down and grab two fistfuls of my hair as he started thrusting in and out of my mouth.

"Mmm…Harry" I proceeded to lick the very tip of his erection as small amounts of precum started coming out.

I put my hands on his hips and gripped to hold him into place as he was now starting to thrust even harder. I did not mind I just did not want him to finish so soon.

His grip on my hair tightened as I licked the sides of his erection and massaged the tip with my tongue.

"Please…" I had never heard him beg for a release before so I let go of his hips and let him enjoy as I continued to swallow harder.

Sirius's thrusts became faster and so much more urgent than ever before and not once did he let go of my hair. I knew he was getting close as Sirius continued to moan my name and things that did not even come out all the way.

I loved seeing him like this because it was not often he let me have much control, but for now, I was.

At that moment, I heard Sirius scream my name and almost rip hair out he cam into my mouth. I swallowed it all and the little bit that slipped past my lips I licked up.

I had never known anything that tasted better than Sirius, not even butterbeer.

Before I could get up Sirius slid down to my level and leaned against the back of the tub. I scooted back so my back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and let his head fall onto my shoulder.

"Haven't I told you before that I am too old for you to be able to have control like that?" I smirked, but did not answer. I had enjoyed my control too much to ever give it up now.

"I love you, Siri."

"I know you do, love."

We sat there for a minute while Sirius regained his strength until his head shot up and he said, "Hey your birthday is coming up soon!" I shrugged in response and plugged up the bathtub so it could fill up with water.

"That's it? You don't want anything? Do anything?"

"Not really I am perfectly happy right now."

"Well then I will just have to tell Nymphadora and let her decide on what she wants to do for your birthday." I nodded and didn't reply. He could tell something was wrong so I was going to have to explain.

"I just realized recently I never even knew my parents birthday." He paused for a second, but then laid his head back down.

"I can't remember the exact day of your mother's, but I know it is right after the Christmas holiday. As for James's…" he paused again and I noticed that Sirius always called my father by his name instead of just saying my father as he did for my mother. I tried not to pay attention to it though.

"His is actually just two days after your birthday."

"Really?" he nodded in response.

"Maybe then I should celebrate my birthday." I though Sirius would have been happier to hear this news, but something was off now. I was not sure what.

*************************************************************************************************************

A/N: How did everyone enjoy the first chapter? I enjoyed it immensely. Anyways please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I know a real writer would not worry about people's thoughts on the things they write as much as I do, but I am going crazy here. I hate to ask people to review because I know I used to hate doing it, but if you enjoy my fic please review I go insane not knowing what people are thinking. It is idiotic I know, but it is something that cannot be helped. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter…

Listening to- Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) by: Lady Gaga

Disclaimer: Do not own anything!

*************************************************************************************

That night I watched Sirius sleep. Something about our conversation earlier was just bothering me somehow and I could not quite place my finger on it.

He was lucky unlike me that he never talked in his sleep. Even though Sirius enjoyed that about me, I would think that sometimes it could get people into trouble.

I ran my fingertips through his hair and it did not seem to bother him in the least. He was always such a deep sleeper.

I decided to finally go to sleep and that the sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach was nothing. That was until Sirius started to mumble something. I could not quite understand it so I leaned closer until his lips were right beside my ear.

"Ja…m…es" that was it right there. That sickening feeling I had, had. Of course, it was more than just a sickening feeling now; it was as though someone clawed out my heart and filled it with heavy weights.

The rest of the night, I could not sleep, I had not even moved from my spot where I leaned over to hear him better. When the sun finally rose, I was able to move, and I did not just go downstairs, I went out the front door, ran, and ran not stopping for anything.

Hours had passed before I even considered heading back.

When I finally got back, the sun was directly above me and I had sweat dripping down my face onto my already soaked shirt.

I walked in as calmly as I could and hoped no one would ask many questions, but I knew that was not going to happen.

As I came further in I noticed Ron and Hermione in the drawing room as I passed I waved, but did not stop to hear what Ron had to say. I peeked into the kitchen and saw Remus, but no Tonks.

"Harry, you just get back?" Remus asked right before I slipped past him.

"Yeah, just um… felt like a run I guess." I tried to leave again, but he started talking once more.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"I am fine. By the way where is Tonks?" that finally distracted him from as he started explaining that he needed some rest from the missions for awhile so Tonks was taking his place.

When he finally stopped talking, I hurried upstairs, but stopped when I reached the door to Sirius's room. I was not sure if I should go in or not, but I had to act as normal as possible.

When I came in Sirius was getting dressed. I sighed in relief he would be leaving soon.

"Hey love… Where you go?" he looked me up and down which probably should have given it away, but he did not seem satisfied.

"I felt really good this morning so I felt like a run." He smiled brightly and it nearly crushed me, but I had to stay strong.

"Sorry we didn't get to finish what we started last night, love, but I have to go speak to Dumbledore."

"It's alright I was exhausted last night too." He kissed me on the lips gently and then walked out the door, but right before I shut it behind him Sirius popped his head back in and said, "You have another letter from Draco. I left it on the bed." He pointed to it and left once again

I sat down on the bed and opened Draco's letter.

_Harry, _

_I know I have been asking you all summer and you always give me the same answer, but I was wondering if you had heard from Hermione. Or any news about her?_

_By the way, I will be coming back to Hogwarts this year, but I will not be able to have any contact with any of you unless it is through the post or everyone else is at Hogsmede._

_Draco M._

I was not sure if I should tell him about Ron and Hermione yet, but I figured I could at least tell him she was here. Maybe that way the letters would come less frequently… hopefully.

I got out some parchment and a quill and started writing Draco back.

_Draco,_

_Hermione is actually here. She will be staying until we can go back to Hogwarts. I have not spoken to her yet so I am not sure how she is, but she seems fine._

_Harry P._

I gave it to Hedwig and she left right away. I was not sure what I was going to do about Hermione yet, but I figured I could give her a little more time before I hounded her with questions.

What was with her being with Ron anyway? I told Hermione that Draco did in fact love her so what was she thinking?

I was about to go back downstairs when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Remus stepped through the door and looked around suspiciously as if I was hiding someone in here.

"Nymphadora told me that you two were supposed to get your books today?"

"Yeah, but I am kind of tired… didn't get much sleep last night." He looked relieved and worried. I knew a ton of more questions were about to come up.

Remus sat down beside me on the bed and seemed like he felt very awkward even being in this room.

"Have you still been having the dreams, Harry?"

"No I haven't actually. Just didn't get much sleep that's all."

"If you didn't get much sleep than why did you go out running this morning instead of staying in?" he knew something was going on, but I hoped he would not catch on.

"Just needed to run." He nodded and then stared at me for a long moment before he started talking again.

"If you need anything please come to us. Sirius really worries about you when you are acting like this so at least go to him if you don't feel you can come to any of us." I nodded in response and tried to pull off the best fake smile I could. He could see straight through it.

He finally sighed and got up.

"You should get some sleep Harry." As he started to leave, I jumped up and he turned around to see what was wrong.

"What was your relationship with my mother?" I was not sure where that question came from because I really wanted to ask about my father and Sirius.

"Well…" he sighed again and leaned against the doorframe. I just stood there watching him.

"Your mother had been my only other serious girlfriend before Nymphadora. However after we met James and Sirius we started to drift apart and that's when she fell in love with your father." We stood there for a very long moment trying to decide what to say next.

"Is that all Harry?" I nodded and he left as quickly as he could.

I had not been expecting that answer in the least. I could not believe that Remus and my mother had actually been in a relationship and what exactly did that mean about my father and Sirius? They could not have been in a relationship as well… could they of?

I tried to get it all out of my mind so I took a hot shower and laid down with my knees curled up to my chest.

Without knowing it, I had fallen asleep and when I woke up it was to a loud bang outside the bathroom door. It took me awhile to remember where I was and then even longer why I was there, but when it all came back to me the impact of it all was much, much worse.

I wasn't sure what the bang had been, but I didn't really care. I finally got out of the now freezing water and pulled on my boxers.

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Sirius laying there in bed fast asleep in nothing but his boxers. The rest of his clothes were in a pile beside the bed. I picked them up to put them away, but when I did, I felt something wet. I turned the shirt over and saw a huge blood stain on the side that dripped all the way down to the edge. His pants had an identical bloodstain on the same side.

I went over to look at Sirius more clearly and sure enough there was a huge gash down his right side. Even though I still wasn't sure why he had been calling out my father's name in his sleep, I wanted to be as close to him as I could now.

I crawled into bed and stared at Sirius's sleepy face for a while.

"Sirius?" it took awhile, but he finally opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Nice shower?" I nodded and he scooted over so he could lay his head on my chest. Soon after, he fell asleep again. I however, could not sleep at all now.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I got distracted during the middle of this because of this incredibly hot guy sitting down in front of me in the library… Lol anyway see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter Three! HURRAY! Sometime has passed since the last chapter so tomorrow (or tomorrow in the chapter) it will be Harry's birthday… HURRAY! Therefore, this chapter might be a little dull, but a shit load is going to happen in the next chapter!

Listening to: NOTHING! Oh, woe is me! Damn classes never allowing me to listen to music when I need it the most…

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is awesome because she has come up with all of this and I am not because I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter! I do not even have my own copies of the movies OR books. Now that is just some crap right there…

*************************************************************************************

That morning Sirius was gone again. I hated him going away so much, but I kind of preferred it since I still did not know what his and my father's relationship had been.

"WAKE UP HARRY! WAKE UP!"

"I'm awake you crazy woman." Tonks had decided to come in every morning this week and jump on my bed until I got up. It was funny at first, but now it was just getting annoying.

I pushed her off the bed with my foot and then got up. When I looked over at her she was still pouting, but I found it rather funny.

"Anyway come on downstairs everyone is here for tomorrow!"

"Everyone who exactly?"

"Lets see… Moody, Luna, Neville, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Fred & George, and Ginny! Plus Dumbledore and Snape will be coming tomorrow."

"Snape? Why exactly is Snape coming?" She shrugged and then twirled out of the room.

I changed my clothes and slowly trudged my way down the stairs.

As I was on the least step, I saw Hermione. She was heading to the stairs, but when she saw me, she turned back around and went into the drawing room.

I still had not had any luck with Hermione and no letters from Draco, but I had a feeling I would get one soon.

When I walked into the kitchen no one even noticed, well besides for Ginny, me come in so I just found a place at the table and sat down taking a piece of toast to munch on while everyone talked amongst themselves.

Soon after Ginny finally got up and sat down beside me.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Ginny. How are you?"

"I'm great… You?" she looked over at me with a worried look on her face. Was not sure why, but I hoped it would not last.

"Yeah I am fine. When did you get here?"

"Last night actually."

"Oh. Sorry I have been going to sleep earlier than usual lately."

"It's alright Harry I understand." Ginny said than winked at me.

I waved my hands in front of my face and said, "No, no not because of that almost every night Sirius comes back he goes straight to bed. As for me I have just been having trouble sleeping recently." That worried she had been giving me before now became embedded deeper into her facial expressions.

"The dreams again?"

"Not exactly. Anyway have you talked to Hermione?"

"Yes I have. She has actually been over at our house a lot this summer. Why?"

"Just wondering." At that moment, I was saved because a pitch-black owl came swooping in and dropped a letter in my lap.

Ginny tried to see whom it was from, but before she could, I got up and went into the hallway.

_SHE IS THERE? SHE IS ACTUALLY THERE? How is she, has she cut her hair? I remember before the summer break she was saying that she wanted her haircut. She is coming to Hogwarts this year right? Well of course she is. Are there any new books she has been reading? Has she asked about me? Send a letter back straight away!_

_Draco M._

I had decided at that moment that Draco Malfoy was defiantly insane…

"What you looking at, love?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and when I finally relaxed, I turned around to see Sirius with a huge grin on his face.

"Draco…again."

"Poor boy." Sirius did not say anything more about the matter. He just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back into the kitchen. One of the few places I did not want to be at the moment.

"SIRIUS YOU'RE BACK!" Everyone shouted in unison besides for Ginny. Sirius and Ginny still didn't talk much to each other unless it was absolutely necessary.

As Sirius was pulled away by Moody I snuck back into the furtherest corner from everyone.

I watched everyone for a while and was amazed that people could still be this happy with Voldemort on the loose. I assumed though that some of it was so they wouldn't have to think about Lord Voldemort because if he haunted their thoughts then he would win.

*************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I am sorry this is a short chapter, but I am incredibly sleepy. Anyway, it is my stepfather's birthday this weekend so don't expect any updates until after Sunday. Yes, I know I should have given y'all a longer chapter if I was going to be away for so long, but my writing abilities are fried at the moment! Well have a good weekend everyone and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am still worried that maybe my Harry sounds too much like a chic… What are y'alls thoughts? Anyway, I did not feel like going to sleep yet so here I am to write Harry's 16th birthday! Let us see what Tonks can plan and so on…

Listening to- Too Much Of Heaven by: Eiffel 65

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters!

*************************************************************************************

This time in my dream Voldemort was standing before me smiling as he squeezed Sirius's neck tighter. I tried to scream out, but my voice could not reach them. The next moment I was turned around and saw Sirius holding hands with my father as Remus had his arms wrapped around my mother's torso while he was standing behind her. Tears streamed down my face and I turned back to Voldemort, but this time he was not strangling Sirius. He was just laughing and when I seemed confused he pointed down to where my hand was dangling, but all of a sudden, I felt as though I was gripping something very tightly in my hand. When I looked down Sirius was staring up at me clawing at my hands to let him go, but when I finally did, it was too late. Sirius fell to the ground; he had been strangled to death… by me.

"Harry? Are you alright?" I woke up to Sirius shaking me. He was fully dressed and sitting on the bed beside me.

"Yeah…yes I was just dreaming."

"What happened?" the concern flooded into his voice.

"I can't remember." I had to lie. I could not bear telling him that I had just killed him with my own two hands.

"Do you remember any of it?" I shook my head and laid my head in his lap.

"Siri…Can you stay today?"

"Of course." He tossed off his shirt and lay down. I could not will myself to move just yet so I kept my head in his lap.

Soon after I could hear heavy breath that signaled, Sirius was asleep. I finally got up and before I left, I stared down at Sirius for a long moment and left when I saw a smile cross his sleeping face.

I made my way downstairs where I heard numerous voices talking about tonight. I walked into the kitchen to see everyone, but Remus and Tonks in there. No one noticed me, but Ginny like always. She quickly came to my side and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I nodded and asked, "Do you know where Tonks and Remus are?"

"Yeah… Um Tonks is in the drawing room, but you are not allowed in there. Do you need her? I could go get her." I shook my head and walked back out, but Ginny followed me.

I sat down on the bottom step and leaned back on my elbows.

"Everything ok Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside me.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Is it because Sirius is gone today?" I looked over at her and saw a trace of satisfaction across her face.

"No that's not it. Plus Sirius is upstairs sleeping."

"Oh." She dropped her head and suddenly looked a lot sadder than I had seen her in awhile.

I wrapped my arm around her and said, "I'm sorry Ginny."

"Don't mention it." She quickly got up and went back to the kitchen.

Even though I felt sorry for Ginny I thought, finally some peace and quiet.

I must have sat on those stairs for over an hour watching everyone come and go as I listened to the others constantly talk about tonight. However, Tonks did not once come out of the drawing room.

After some more time had passed, Remus finally came out and smiled at me. He had been the only person to notice me since Ginny.

"You got Sirius to stay huh?" I shrugged and put on a fake smile.

Remus sat down beside me and let out a loud sigh.

"She is really going all out for this Harry so try to put on a better smile than that tonight. Any chance you going to tell me why you are like this on your birthday?"

"I had another dream, it was pretty bad too. That was why Sirius stayed." Remus's eyes widened as I said this.

"What happened?" I could not possibly tell him all of it, but I need to get at least a little bit of it off my chest.

"Voldemort…My Parents… You… and Sirius." He finally dropped his gaze for a split second to think it over before he looked over at me again.

"Did you tell Sirius?" I shook my head and stared down at my feet.

"I told him I didn't remember it."

"That might have been for the best in the long run. You do have to let him in somewhat though."

"Remus… Do you know what Dumbledore has Sirius doing? The other night he had a huge gash in his side."

"No sorry I don't Harry. Dumbledore will not tell me anything. I was somewhat worried about Sirius though he usually tells me everything even the dangerous stuff. You'll look after him wont you, Harry?"

I nodded and decided I would ask Dumbledore myself when I returned to Hogwarts.

"What is Tonks doing in there anyways?"

Remus shook his head and said, "Nope sorry can't tell you. She wanted it to be a surprise. You will be surprised though. If not at least act like you are."

After that, Tonks came out and had a huge grin on her face as soon as she saw Remus. Sometimes I wondered if Sirius and I ever looked that happy together. Tonks sat down in Remus lap and whispered something into his ear. Soon after he got up and left while Tonks stayed there… staring at me. I was really starting t get annoyed with people staring at me.

"How long have you been here exactly?"

"I'm not really sure." That time when I smiled, it was not fake at all. Tonks all seemed to have this way with people that made them want to open up to her and do nothing, but be happy about everything even the misfortunes that have come their way.

"Don't worry it won't be much longer. Actually maybe you should go wake up Sirius." A huge evil grin spread across her face and it kind of creeped me out.

"Sure." I hugged he and headed up the stairs.

"Wake up Siri…" he groaned and rolled over clutching a pillow closer to him.

"Don't make me get Tonks in here." No matter who it was that threat always worked.

Sirius put the pillow over his head and then grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, love" his eyes were still closed, but he smiled and lightly kissed me anyway.

"Come on get up." He shook his head and rolled over.

"Fine then…" I got up, but before I could walk, more than an inch away from the bed Sirius pulled me back on top of him.

"Have I said Happy Birthday yet?"

"No, but I am ok with it."

"I'm not though." Sirius turned me around and pressed his bare chest against mine.

He pinned my wrist to the bed and started kissing down my neck then heading back up to nibble my ear lobes.

"Siri…not now." He groaned and let his head fall onto my chest.

"If you don't want to you shouldn't call me Siri… and why have you been avoiding me?"

I did not want to exactly have sex, but I rather that than deal with people's constant questions and especially Sirius's questions.

"Your leaving?" Sirius asked, but then smiled when he noticed I was taking off my shirt and starting to unbutton my pants.

He lay down and watched as I pulled off my pants and boxers.

"Am I still avoiding you?"

"Guess not…" Sirius smiled as I climbed on top of him.

This time I pinned one of his wrists down while I led the other hand to my now growing erection. I licked from his nipples all the way up to his ear lobe.

"Siri…" He groaned and started stroking faster around my erection.

I unpinned his wrist and worked my hands slowing down his stomach to unzip his pants. I got up to allow him to take off his own boxers, but the entire time he kept one hand on my hip.\when he was done I placed each on my knees on both of his sides.

Our erections rubbed against each other for a few moments as our tongues became intertwined and my hands scratched down his back and his pulled me closer.

As Sirius started kissing my chest, he took his erection in one of his hands and slipped it into me.

"SIRI!" no matter how much I loved it or did it the first connection always got to me.

His hands found their way to my hips as they guided me through the whole thing. While my arms wrapped around Sirius's head. I could feel his hot out of breath on my skin. That was one of my favorite things, to feel his hot breath against my bare skin.

My hands tightened in his hair as his lips made their way up to my ears.

"Harry…now…please." I slowed down a bit to give a bit longer, but when I heard him whisper my name one more time I quickened my pace and before I knew it I had cum on Sirius's stomach and chest.

"I love you Siri." When he tried to fall backwards, I held him tighter and let our sweaty bodies stay pressed up against each other for a bit longer.

When we were still recovering from out sexual encounter Tonks came in.

"HURRY UP EVERYONE IS WAITING!" and as soon as she came in she was already gone, but we could hear her laughter down the hall.

"I am actually starting to get used to her doing that." I said as I looked down at Sirius's clearly agitated face.

"Really? I'm not." I laughed and hopped up from his lap.

He followed suit as I started pulling my pants back on.

"I'm going to wash up a bit first. Meet you down there?" I nodded and headed out as I slipped my shirt back on.

I got to the bottom step and saw Tonks peek her head out from the drawing room and skip over to me knocking over anything too close to her.

"Have fun?" I smiled and nodded at her.

"You planned on walking in on us weren't you?"

"I just don't know what you are talking about Harry." But when she winked, I knew the truth.

"Let's get this over with then."

"Don't you want to wait for Sirius?"

"He's cleaning up."

"Oh alright then. Let's go then."

She put her hands over my eyes and lead me to the door that led to the drawing room.

When we got in the room and she closed the door behind her she removed her hands from my sight. All at once everyone screamed, "Happy Birthday" but I couldn't even be bothered by that since the room had completely transformed.

The room was now three times the original size plus the ceiling had green and gold sparks falling from the ceiling. When I looked down to see what happened to the sparks they would splash into the solid floor and change whatever color the spark was.

"This is absolutely amazing Tonks." I could see out of the corner of my eye a wide smile spread across her face.

"Well that's not all." She turned me around to see that now there was a new family tree spreading through the walls, but this time it had everyone in the room plus Sirius. I ran my hands through the vines that actually came out of the wall when you touched it. When I got to my photo I was connected to Sirius, but I was also connected to my parents. When I got to them they started to wave and blow kisses at me.

"How can I ever repay you Tonks?" I said in such a low voice she wouldn't have been able to hear me if she hadn't been resting her chin on my shoulder.

"You like it?"

"I love it Tonks. Does Sirius know about this?"

"No he doesn't. I wanted you two to see it together, but since he had other business I figured I could go ahead and show you."

I had no more words so I just turned around so I could hug her.

"Geez Harry don't get so emotional." I couldn't help it I had never had a real family before and now my life was full of everyone that I held dearest to me.

I turned back around to see who else might have been on the tree that I hadn't noticed before.

When I got to Hermione she was not connected to Ron, but there was a space left open for her to be connected to someone. I ran my fingers over the missing person that I felt should be there and saw the words Draco Malfoy flash for a brief second.

I looked over at Tonks who had seen me and she placed her index finger to her lips and said, "Shh"

I hoped she was right, but seeing Hermione this why just didn't make anyone hopeful about anything. I looked around for her though and she actually looked slightly happy for the first time since Draco left. However, she was not even near Ron she was with Neville and Luna.

While I was staring at Hermione, Ginny came over to me and looked at the family tree.

"Isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah it really is." I said as I turned back to the family tree.

Ginny ran her hands over her own picture that was momentarily flipping its hair. She wasn't connected to anyone though.

"Don't worry Ginny." I told her as her smile faded and wrapped my arm around her waist.

She shook her head and intertwined her fingers in mine.

"I know…" before she could even finish what she was saying though I felt someone wrap their arms around me and place their chin on my shoulder.

"Did Remus help her?" I looked over and my face was inches away from Sirius's smiling face. Ginny had suddenly disappeared.

"No she did it all." I said as I turned around into Sirius's arms.

"Hm." He released me and started running his hand along the vines as well, but when he reached my picture his hand stopped. His eyes stopped on my parents' photo.

"Sirius?" he looked at me for a split second and then turned back to look at the photo.

When I got closer to him though I could see his eyes were stopped on my father's photo who was smiling as he stared at my mother.

I was about to say something when I noticed someone walk through the door. It was Draco and everyone's eyes were fixed on him and his on Hermione.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Did everyone enjoy it? I had a really great time writing this chapter. That's all I have to say. Please review me your comments on this chapter because I really would like to know what y'all think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I am watching the front of OOTP going to start writing this Harry Potter chapter and then I am going to go finish-reading OOTP. That is a lot of Harry Potter in my life… Lol. All of which have awesome Sirius in it… WHY DOES SIRIUS HAVE TO DIE?! In addition, I hate that in the seventh movie they will not have Sirius show up. I think I will just go start reading the book though… I love Gary Oldman, but I need to finish the book.

Listening to: Nothing, but I did just see Sirius wink at Harry! I love it when he does that.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

*************************************************************************************

Ron was the first person to walk over to Draco. He had been the only one that had never known about him and Hermione.

"Where have you been Malfoy? Glad you could come though."

He nodded and made his way over to Hermione who was now backing into a corner. He bowed and walked away, but paused when he noticed Ron heading towards her.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione and that caught Draco's eye. His eyes widened and then turned away again. He headed over to me and stopped.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. Can I speak to you?" he looked over at Sirius and then said, "Alone."

"Sure." I released Sirius's grip on me and walked out of the room with Draco. Everyone's eyes had still been on us.

"What's wrong?"

"My father had a meeting with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters last night."

I was shocked to hear this development, but I had to think it would happen eventually.

"Did you over hear anything." He nodded and his face suddenly looked horror struck.

"Well what did you hear?"

"Voldemort was talking about a connection he has with you that will help them."

"A connection? What kind of connection?"

"I'm not really sure, but whatever it is Voldemort seems to think it is a sure way to bring you, Dumbledore, and the entire Order down. I would contact Snape if I was you as soon as possible."

"Snape? What does he have to do with this?"

"He used to be Voldemort's right hand man so to speak. Snape will be able to help just make sure Dumbledore gets him to cooperate first."

"Do you know if they are planning anything in the near future?" he shook his head and then looked at the closed door to the drawing room.

"Ron and Hermione huh?"

"I guess she hasn't spoken to me since we left Hogwarts last term."

"Oh… I'm glad she did always love him."

"Can you stay?"

"No I shouldn't even come in the first place, but I felt the Order needed to know this information as soon as possible."

"Thanks Draco." He nodded and headed towards the front door.

I watched as he closed the door behind him at the same time Hermione came out of the drawing room. When I looked closer, she seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"Hermione…" when she realized he was gone and I was the only one here, she turned around and went back in without saying a word almost bumping into Sirius in the process.

"What's going on?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore as soon as possible, Sirius."

He grabbed both of my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"Harry what are you not telling me!?" I did not want to tell Sirius anything. I was not sure what he was doing now for the Order, but I was sure it would be more serious if he knew that Voldemort and I had a connection somehow.

"I'm not sure yet, but I need to speak with Dumbledore before I go back to Hogwarts."

Sirius threw his arms up in the air and had a very irritated look on his face.

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN! Why cannot you come to me anymore when you are having problems? Stop trying to take all the burdens on yourself."

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it when I realized I was at a loss for words. He gripped my shoulders once again, but this time with much more force.

"Tell me what's going on Harry!"

"I…I can't Sirius."

"WHY NOT!? Do you not trust me anymore!?" before I could reply though the door to the drawing room opened and Remus appeared.

"What's going on Sirius?" Sirius eyes flamed at Remus, but Remus stayed calm as his eyes flashed between Sirius's hand still gripping my shoulders and us.

"I don't know what's going on anymore!?" he shouted in Remus direction.

"Calm down Sirius" he said as he walked closer to us with Tonks worried eyes peering over Remus's shoulder until she made herself taller.

There was silence for a moment, but when Remus put a hand on Sirius's arm trying to pull him away from me he knocked Remus's hand away.

"THIS IS USELESS!" he yelled as he apparated somewhere else.

"Harry what's going on?" Remus asked.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." He nodded and headed upstairs while Tonks wrapped her arms around me for comfort.

I knew it was not fair of me to keep Sirius in the dark, but he was too reckless and I really could not trust him not to do anything idiotic.

"Tonks…"

"Do not worry Harry. I have a feeling I know why you are keeping this secret from us."

"I'm not really. I just feel that Dumbledore will know how to proceed before I mention anything to anyone."

"Is that the same reason for not telling Sirius just now?" I could not answer, but nor did Tonks say anything else about the matter.

I stayed in Tonks's arms until Remus returned with a bloody nose. When Tonks noticed she released me and ran to him.

"What happened?!" she screeched.

"Sirius was upstairs. He didn't agree with what I had to say." After he finished explaining Tonks started heading up the stairs with her fists clenched.

"No use he is already gone." She came back down with her arms crossed as Remus tried to comfort her.

"Anyway Harry Dumbledore will be here as soon as possible. You can wait in Nymphadora's and my room if you like. He will be coming by floo powder"

I nodded and headed upstairs to Remus's bedroom.

When I got there, it was not exactly what had expected. I did not even know what I expected, but a nice, well-organized room with light blue paint on the walls was defiantly not it.

I sat in one of the armchairs in the room and waited… and waited. When I was just about to close my eyes, I heard a loud bang that caused my eyes to shoot open.

Sirius was staring at me now with his arms crossed. He was obviously still mad as he sat down on the bed not saying anything. I did not either I just both waited for Dumbledore.

An hour went by with no sign of Dumbledore and still no words passing between us.

"Siri…" but I was broken off when Dumbledore appeared in the flames.

He stepped out of the fireplace and looked back and forth between Sirius and me.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I am tired…and I hate leaving a chapter to finish until the next day. So hope you enjoyed the chapter… Yes, yes I know Sirius over-reacted slightly, but they cannot be lovey-dovey all the time. Plus Harry is just trying to protect Sirius and vice versa. Oh also in a place I cannot find I wrote the word "WE", but I accidently had to spell check change it to "I". If you found the mistake don't worry about telling me I just wanted to let y'all know just in case y'all didn't understand something. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Lalala… oh… How did I get here? Well… this is kind of awkward. I have nothing to post for the Author's Note so just enjoy I guess… *Looks around the place* strange…

Listening to- Feel by: Robbie Williams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or its affiliates.

*************************************************************************************

"Sirius you need to leave." Dumbledore said in a voice that you would never try to disagree with.

Sirius opened his mouth quite a few times in the attempt to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, he unclenched his fist and left the room without taking one last look at me.

"Now Harry, what is exactly going on?"

I told Dumbledore about everything Draco told me exactly the same way he had told me. When I had finished though he did not seem the least bit surprised and kept his eyes closed until he knew I was done.

"Thank you Harry. This new development will be very useful." He said as he sat in a chair across from me.

"Don't thank me if it wasn't for Draco we would still wouldn't know anything."

"I wouldn't go that far, but yes you are right. I am sure Draco had to risk everything to even come here in passing."

I suddenly had a sickening feeling in my stomach I could not get rid of and with no warning, my scar started to burn into my head. As though someone was stabbing me with a red-hot poker.

"Dumbledore…"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you not say a word of this to Sirius?" I suddenly had a flash back to the day Draco asked me not to breath a word of what was coming to Hermione, but I was doing this because he was already working too hard… or was I?

Sometimes I felt that I wanted Sirius to feel as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest just as mine had the night I heard him say my father's name in his sleep.

"Of course, I understand Harry. Now shall we go downstairs to your party? I understand that Nymphadora worked really hard on it. Plus, Snape should be arriving at any moment." I nodded and followed Dumbledore downstairs.

When we entered the new and improved drawing room, that now had blue and red sparks falling down, the atmosphere was quite changed since the last time I had entered in here.

Dumbledore left my side to gaze at the vines on the wall while I stood there in the doorway like a statue just hoping that Sirius had come back… He had not.

I finally moved as I noticed Snape was coming down the hallway. He was the very last person I wanted to see at the moment, but for some reason he was always stuck to Dumbledore like a lost puppy.

I tried to avoid everyone as they all tried to catch my eye so that I would know to come over, but all they really wanted to know was what was going on. They would all have to wait for Dumbledore to announce it.

I found the table with butterbeer and grabbed three bottles as I went to go sit down in the only armchair in the room.

After a while, I found myself trying to catch Hermione's eye, but not once did she even glance within ten feet of me. I needed her at this moment, but she had forsaken me since Draco left her. I was not sure why. After all, I had told her that Draco did in fact love her. Was that not good enough for her? I would think knowing that the person you loved, loved you back would be the greatest news in the world. Whether you could be together or not.

I however, was not so sure that Sirius loved me anymore or even ever had for that matter. I had to know what his relationship had been with my father before ours went any further.

Suddenly the whole room went dark. I searched around for a bit, but to no avail. Then suddenly I felt someone tap my back.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed as I ran into his arms. He had come back to me, but something was off. Instead of his arms, tightening around me his arms hung loose by his side.

I released him and looked into his eyes, but he was not looking at me. Sirius was looking behind me. I turned around slowly to see my father standing there with a smile on his face and his arms out stretched.

I was certain he was there for me so I took a few steps towards him, but Sirius yanked my shoulder back and threw me to the ground. He did not even look back at me as my father and Sirius walked further into the darkness.

"Harry?" it was a very bland voice coming from behind me. I was not too sure who it was, but it was light where they were so I finally got up and stretched out to the light.

I finally had realized that I had been dreaming when I saw the drawing room again and Snape standing directly in front of me, looking annoyed as usual.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep before?" Snape asked as he crossed his arms and sneered down at me.

"I have heard something to that effect. What of it?"

"Next time you want to fall asleep then make sure it isn't in a room full of people." I suddenly realized that it was my birthday and everyone I knew and cared about was in this room at the moment. I looked around Snape to see if everyone was staring at me, but everyone was gone.

"Did everyone leave?"

"No they are sleeping in various places, but Dumbledore did leave. Now if you don't mind could you leave so I could get some sleep." I finally noticed a large bed at the other side of the room and assumed it was Snape's. Why he was staying here tonight, I was not quite sure.

I headed back upstairs rubbing my eyes trying t remember what I had just dreamed, but no matter how hard I tried it felt as though something was blocking it from reentering my mind.

When I finally got to my bedroom door, I wondered if Sirius was back or not. I took a deep breath and opened the lit room. Sirius was laying in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the bed facing the door.

I walked over to him and kissed him lightly. I knew he needed his rest and we could work out all of the problems later.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Do you not think that Harry needs to stop putting stuff off and actually deal with his problems for once? I hope that he will learn… one day. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter… IN ADDITION, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is my last Harry Potter chapter EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

*************************************************************************************

That morning I woke up feeling more relaxed than I had in awhile and I wasn't quite sure why, but I wanted to share this feeling with Sirius.

However, when I looked over to the armchair where he had fallen asleep last night he was not there.

I quickly jumped into the shower and then without even drying off I pulled on some old jeans and one of my shirts that was lying on the bedpost.

I wanted to hurry downstairs to see if Sirius was there, but unsurprisingly he was not

"Hey Harry you sleep well?" Tonks asked from Remus's lap. I just nodded and sat down by Ginny. She was the only one that was not going to make me feel like shit at the moment.

I ate whatever Mrs. Weasley had sat in front of me even though I could not even tell if it was toast or a lump of coal it did not matter.

When I finally looked up from staring at the table for half an hour I noticed that just about everyone that had come last night was still here, even Snape who was currently glaring at me.

I leaned over and whispered to Ginny, "Why is he still here?" she shrugged and laughed as she noticed the look Snape was giving me.

Even though I did not want to lead Ginny on again I found myself leaning on her for comfort any chance I got. I needed someone anyone that could understand the turmoil I was going through. Hermione… well I am not sure what was wrong with Hermione, but I knew I could not rely on her for anything. Ron and I have been drifting apart ever since I have been with Sirius. I was not sure if it was just because he had other things going on or if it was my relationship with Sirius. I did enjoy talking to Tonks, but since she no longer had arguments with Remus being around her made me sick. Remus was always there too, but he would always resort to telling me I needed to talk it over with Sirius and Draco's silence I enjoyed so much was gone.

I felt someone elbow me in the shoulder and when I finally came back to reality, I noticed that Ginny was staring at something near the door.

I followed her eyes and saw what her horror struck face had seen. It was Sirius with his arm wrapped around his stomach as blood dripped from a wound he had to the floor.

Before anyone could move or even before I could even make it to him, Sirius collapsed onto the floor.

"SIRIUS WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I screamed at him, as he lay lifeless on the floor.

"Move Potter." Snape came to my side and flicked his wand and suddenly Sirius was floating in the air.

I got up and tried to follow Snape, but Remus held me back. I continued to scream after him, but Sirius never even flinched.

"Siri." I said into the empty hall barely louder than a whisper.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Do not worry my little fans I was just joking. I love Harry & Siri too much to do that to them. Anyway, the reason this chapter is so damn short is that I wanted to leave y'all in suspense. Also, do not ask what is going to happen because I do not know. I wrote the first half of this a few days ago and had no idea this chapter was going to go this way… so stay tuned!


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S ANGRY NOTE TO EVERY READER!!!

Cry; cry someone listed my fan fiction as a bad fan fiction! I am insulted! Yes, okay if you do not like someone's fan fiction AT MOST write a review about it, but DO NOT put it in a thread for bad fan fictions! Way to ruin someone's love of writing. I rather someone yank out my own heart and throw it away before that categorized something I wrote as BAD! Yes, I know everyone has his or her own taste for literature and that I am not nearly as good at writing as I wish I was, BUT DAMNIT!

Does anyone realize how hard it is for someone to even get enough courage to post a fan fiction on the website for anyone to see and review about!

I know I might be overreacting, but people just should not do that even if you are better at writing than Jane Austen. NO ONE should feel they have the authority to brand someone's work as BAD!

Oh and I don't mind mildly insulting reviews or even saying you just don't like it at all, but not something like that person did.

Well I should update soon… Hopefully… I will try to forget about this whole mess and continue. Oh and I know I should have thicker skin if I want to ever become a writer, but right now it is pretty thin and I am trying my hardest to toughen it up.

-Yuva Past


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: You know I think that a woman invented the lap top or at least the idea of it because you know women love carrying things around. Lol I just love my laptop… So much so that I have even watched shows from the comfort of my bathtub… In addition, right now while my sister is driving I am writing this chapter.

Okay now have y'all been good? Do y'all really think you deserve this chapter? Hm… I wonder

Listening to- FINALLY FOUND A SONG I CAN WRITE TO! If A Song Could Get Me You by: Marit Larsen

She has an amazing voice so if you have not heard any of her songs listen to one.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

*************************************************************************************

I waited in the kitchen as people came and went to see about Sirius. I was not sure what was going on, but I hoped someone could tell me soon because I was starting to go crazy.

There was not anything else I wanted to do at the moment besides scream at the top of my lungs. Of course, I wanted to see Sirius as well, but I would not get any answers from him.

Finally, when I thought no one was coming back for a while I stood up and walked over to the nearest wall. I clenched my fist and placed them against the chilled wall. I took a deep breath and let my head fall against the wall it felt nice. That is when I closed my eyes and first punched the wall with my right hand… and then my left.

I repeated this until my knuckles bled and then continued after I caught my breath.

After I felt content, I slid down to the floor and put my head in my hands. I just could not take it anymore.

I got up without paying attention to the throbbing sensation in my hands and ran upstairs while taking two sometimes three steps up at a time.

When I got to Sirius's bedroom door, I placed one hand on the door and then clenched my fist once more. I had to know what was going on.

I opened the door and let it fly open until it made a loud crash against the wall. Everyone looked at me with shocked looks on their faces.

Whether it was because blood was dripping from my hands to the floor or the fact that I was there at all, I was not sure, but I did not really care. I needed to talk to Sirius alone and no one was going to stop me.

"OUT!" I screamed at everyone in the room. One by one, everyone left, but Remus remained in a chair beside Sirius.

He was staring at Sirius, but Sirius was staring at me. When he realized I would not leave he nodded in my direction and then said, "Remus can you leave me and Harry alone for a second?" he nodded and left with taking one last look between Sirius and I. I slammed the door in his face.

I fell down to my knees beside Sirius and said, "I need to know what's going on Sirius. This is going too far now."

His fingers intertwined themselves in my hair and I heard him sigh when I leaned into his touch.

"I cannot tell you Harry?"

"WHY NOT DAMNIT!?" I yelled as I got up and looked down at him.

"Harry… You just don't understand!"

"WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND? PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME!"

Sirius looked away from me for a second and then looked back up at me.

"This is for your protection."

"I don't need protection idiot so stop trying to act as though you are doing this for my benefit! Now are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you then?" Sirius asked with a determined look on his face.

"I can't…At least not at the present moment."

"Well then I can't help you." How could he say that? I was not coming home with blood all over me.

We stared at each other for a long while until we realized neither of us would surrender to the other.

"You should go, Harry." He said as he turned away from me.

That was it I could not take his bullshit anymore. I started walking away, but then turned back around quickly and walked back over to him so he could see me.

I took his face into my hands and kissed him as hard as I could and then punched him in the face leaving a blood smears from my own bloody hands.

I left before he could even finishing saying ow. I slammed the door behind me and started walking down the stairs, but not more than five steps down I saw Snape leaning against the wall actually smiling.

"What's your problem?" he shrugged and headed back upstairs to Sirius's room.

When I finally got to the bottom of the steps, I did not stop. I kept walking right out the front door and I did not even stop there I kept walking not even knowing which way I was going.

I did not want to explain myself to anyone in that house and I wished it were already tomorrow so I could go back to Hogwarts.

After the sun started setting, I found a park and found a nearby bench to sit down at. I watched as various people walk by with their partners, children, or sometimes even by themselves.

I wondered if any of them were feeling the same kind of frustration that I was at the moment. I wanted to be alone, but at the same time, I wanted someone to comfort me. I needed to be away from Sirius for as long as it took for the problems to fade away, but I also needed to be with him so I could take care of him while he recovered. Most of all though I didn't ever want to find out if my father and Sirius had been in a relationship and if they were was I replacement for my father, but this was the one thing I really needed to know to decide where I went from here.

I got up and started walking again until I found myself at the train station. I went in and walked straight into platform nine and three quarters.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: What did y'all think? Please review at tell me how you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I started this chapter the other day when I was driving, but Leif (laptop) ran out of batteries so I lost all of my progress! It really pissed me off thus why it has taken me so long to post this next chapter. In addition, I would like to thank everyone that posted his or her wonderful thoughts after my angry author's note.

Listening to: This Is Me, This Is You by: Marit Larsen.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or its affiliates

************************************************************************************

I woke up to the train pulling in and several first years chatting about what to expect at Hogwarts.

It took me a second to remember that I had fallen asleep on platform nine and three quarters last night, but when I did remember, I remembered all the things that brought me to this point.

My frustration was escalating to its zenith now and I wanted so badly to go punch the kids staring and pointing in my direction.

I was not sure what I was going to do. I defiantly was not going back right now to get my things. I was sure someone would eventually send them and at that moment, Hedwig came flying in and landed on my arm.

I stroked her feathers and noticed that she had a very tiny case strapped to her leg. When I took a better look, I noticed it was my trunk no bigger than the palm of my hand.

"That's a good girl." However, there was no note to g along with the trunk that made me wish I had not received my trunk at all.

"Harry is that you?" I looked around to see that Neville had come up behind me.

"Oh hi Neville."

"What are you doing here? We were all worried about you last night. You didn't sleep here did you?" We both glanced down at my clothes that were extremely dirty and wrinkled.

After he got his answer he did not say much else, but he did sit down next to me. It was nice not to be alone. Neville talked a lot, but it was easy to drown out and the soft murmur of someone's voice was better than silence.

"Thanks for coming over the other day. It was nice having so many people over for my birthday."

"No problem it was my pleasure. Luna really enjoyed it as well." Sometimes I forgot that Neville and Luna were in a relationship and it usually startled me when someone especially one of them mentioned it.

They were right for each other in my opinion and I was happy for them both. That surprised me though. Now a days I usually hate seeing other people happy, but maybe it was because Neville and Luna did not flaunt their relationship.

After a while, we saw Luna wandering around with her trunk looking for something… most likely Neville since soon after he saw her he said, "Excuse me" and happily ran to her side.

I watched them awhile as they held hands and talked about things I was sure that would not interest me, but I still could draw my eyes away. Not only did they not advertise their relationship, but they never seemed to disagree about anything. I was slightly hoping they would, but in truth, I did not want them to have the same problems I was at the moment or even the same problems Draco and Hermione were having.

I watched as Hedwig left me to fly around the station so she could spread her wings before getting on board. I figured I should go ahead and get on so I could find a compartment to myself. I stretched my arms until I heard a pop from my shoulders and then I was about to head off when I felt something brush against my legs. I looked down to find nothing. I looked all around me if I could see what it was, but when I decided, it was my imagination I saw a black dog's tail.

I wanted to run after him, if it was even him, but I knew I should not I was not going to give in so easily.

I found a place to sit in the back of the train and watched as people passed by chatting about this and that. I drowned the noises out and stared out the window as even more students passed by talking, but of course, I could not hear them so it was better.

Again, I saw something that looked like a scruffy black dog walking around. I paid no mind to it and started finding my shoes very interesting until I heard the door open.

Hermione came walking in surprisingly by herself. I stared at her for a second as she sat across from me and then I turned my attention to the door once more this time waiting for Ron to enter.

"I am sorry, Harry that I cannot be there for you." When I looked back at her, she was staring out the window. I realized that was probably going to be the extent of our conversation for this year. I missed our friendship, but there was not anything I could do about it.

Ron came in soon after with Luna and Neville in tow.

"This is going to be a great year… No George and no Fred!" exclaimed Ron.

"I will miss them." Ginny said smiling as she came in and sat down beside me. I smiled at her and then stared out the window again.

When everyone was conversing with each other beside Ginny and I she leaned over and whispered, "Where were you Harry? I was worried, not the mention my mother she was hysterical."

I shrugged and said, "I went for a walk."

"A walk!?" at that moment everyone was staring at us and I wished I was alone once more.

"Yes a walk."

"And you slept where last night?" everyone was looking back and forth between us. The atmosphere became very awkward.

"Here." Ron's and Hermione's eyes widened while Ginny's fumed. I assumed Luna's did not because either she did not find this strange or Neville had already told her.

"Why exactly would you sleep here instead of your own bed?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE MY OWN BED LAST NIGHT GINNY!"

"What are you talking about you sleep with Si…" Everyone finally understood and quickly found themselves rummaging through whatever they could find.

Hermione kept her eyes on me for awhile and when no one was paying attention she mouthed, "Sorry." I nodded and closed my eyes so I would no longer have to look at their watchful glances.

*************************************************************************************

A/N:……. Umm I do not have an Author's note… so um…. How about… a little Author Story!

Once upon a time, there was a young woman around the age of twenty-one who found herself finally taking the time to read the Harry Potter novels. She liked them, but fell in love with them after POA. She found herself wanting more Sirius and Harry moments ever since POA. She went in search of these stories, but there just was not enough to really quench her thirst. No matter how hard she looked or where she looked there was never enough. Then this woman started reading OOTP she knew what was to happen and she just could not have that so she set out once more on her Harry and Sirius quest, but once again to no avail. That is when an idea came to her why does not she make her own Harry and Sirius story! She started and it quickly went from one chapter to twenty-five chapters. She was so happy with the results she ended up abandoning reading the novel with the horrible ending and started her own little Harry Potter world.


	11. Author's Excuse Note

Author's Excuse Note

Okay I know these are just excuses, but they are the real reason why I have not been updating so here they are…

One: I have been writing my novel. I know I have used that excuse a lot, but I feel that I have finally come up with a truly original idea which I have been looking for, for so long and I don't want to miss the opportunity.

Two: I was extremely busy with classes. Yes I use the word WAS because I had to drop my classes which I will explain in the next excuse. I had no real time to do anything, but my class work at the time and I still managed to be failing my classes.

Three: About a week ago or so, I overdosed. Yes, this was on purpose and I have done it before, but not since I was fifteen. Before anyone judges me, I was not trying to kill myself. I needed a chance not to constantly worry about everything going on in my life.

Four: To tell you the truth I could not think of anything to write for ANY of my fan fictions. I am not sure if it is because of my novel or because I had not played FF, watched/read Harry Potter or Sookie Stackhouse in awhile.

Five: Okay I do not really have a five, but I CANNOT stand the number four so this is my bullshit excuse lol. I forgot about them… This is not true of course lol.

Anyway, I hope all of you forgive me for taking so long, but now that I have less going on in my life, I hope to be able to write more. Of course, if I feel I might end up neglecting y'all once again I will let y'all know. I guess I should go ahead and warn y'all that I will be opening a business soon with my mother so that might take up some of my time, but hopefully not much, because until next year it will be very basic.

Your comments are welcome

~Yuva Past


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated everyone, but if you have read my excuse note, you know why. I would like to thank everyone for his or her patience and understanding. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter because I wrote about half of it a month ago and then wrote the other today so I do not know how it will turn out. Now let us all take the time to enjoy a long overdue Sirius and Harry love! Oh wait they are still fighting! *Sniffles* Don't worry their love will prevail… eventually and then more drama then more prevailing love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other creation by J..

* * *

I waited for everyone else to exit the train before I even considered getting off. When I finally managed to get off with Hedwig resting on my shoulder, I saw Draco.

He was in the exact same spot he was last year. This time no words passed between us just a single nod and we both headed off towards Hogwarts.

We could not be seen talking or even walking together anymore, otherwise Draco's father would be back in a heartbeat to possibly pull Draco out of Hogwarts forever.

Draco and I took separate paths to Hogwarts and still had not said a word to each other or even looked in each other's direction. I hadn't to say it, but I was starting to miss Draco. Sure, he never talked much before, but this silence and the silence he usually kept around company were completely different. Almost as if he was empty inside, cut off from all human emotion, but I knew it was in there somewhere. I had to at least hope it was because he could have never loved Hermione the way he had if he was truly a bottomless pit.

"There you are Harry. I have been looking everywhere. What took you so long?" Ginny asked with a huge smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around mine.

Ginny was great, but she knows I loved… I mean love Sirius. Is she just setting herself up to be hurt again or does she truly believe Sirius and I have ended it?

"Ginny… What's going on here exactly?" she stopped and looked over at me with a confused look on her face.

"Well we are walking to Hogwarts." She was purposely dodging the question now.

I untangled her arm from mine and said, "I think you should go on ahead with the others. I need to be alone anyway." Her beautiful, delicate face was in pain and I had caused it.

She walked as fast as she could in front of me barely going into a sprint. I knew she was crying, but there was nothing I could do to help her now. That was if I wanted to help her and I wasn't quite sure I did. She had known all along and to assume I would come running to her just because Sirius and I had a fight… again.

"Well what does she know?" I whispered to myself as I kicked the rocks beneath my feet.

I found a stump leading away from the pathway I was on, but I did not want to go back just yet.

"Go on Hedwig. I know you don't want to stay here when there is all this open space." She made a very low, painful noise in the back of her throat right before she took off. Great now I was hurting even Hedwig who was the only one I had now.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts by now, Potter?" I turned around faster than I should have because in the next second I fell off the stump and found myself on the flat of my back staring up at Snape and that sneer he so often wore on his face.

"I was heading that way." I said as I picked myself up and brushed the dirt off my pants.

"Did not seem like it. Now hurry on." Without even second-guessing myself, I started jogging towards Hogwarts, but when I turned around for a brief second Snape was nowhere to be found.

I wasn't two worried because if he were eaten by something from the forbidden forest I wouldn't really care. Sure Snape was helping with the Order, but I never felt certain that I could trust him. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but it always seemed as though he was hiding something.

When I finally got to the dining hall, I decided it would be better not to go in. Everyone seemed so happy even Draco and Hermione seemed to be enjoying themselves though I knew it was fake, for the both of them. I however, could not pull off that façade.

I watched them for a while as they both sat on sides where they could easily look at the other without anyone even realizing it. Not once though did they catch each other doing what they themselves were. It was all very… unnecessary.

No longer could I watch them so I headed up to the Gryffindor Tower that so often set my mind to ease, but this year I knew it would do no such thing. Sirius had been here last year with me, in one of his forms or the other.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was back outside in the pouring rain. I needed somewhere that did not remind me of Sirius anywhere. I found myself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at that moment. Of course, this place held memories with Sirius as well, but fewer in numbers. I walked straight in without turning back once to consider checking in with everyone one.

After I was deep enough to not see anything, but the dark trees that surrounded me I lie on the ground and let the light drizzles of rainfall on my face. The cool rain felt nice against my burning skin.

As the rain stopped, my skin still yearned for something… and the burning was driving me insane.

"Acio FIREBOLT!" in seconds it was in my hands. I jumped up and flew up until I could get past the trees that seemed to be growing faster than I could ride. I leaned down and shot straight up almost instantly out of the trees into the night sky.

I sat there for a long while watching as people turned lights on and off at Hogwarts as they went from place to place. It all seemed so mundane so I kept climbing the night sky for something that was out of my reach. I knew what I was truly searching for out here, but I couldn't admit it to myself not yet and I wouldn't ever find it up here.

When I finally decided I could go no further I screamed, "I HATE YOU!" into the night sky. As though he could hear me, but saying it was enough.

Before I headed back down I stretched my arms out and let my head fall back.

I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I was now falling through the sky and my hand was outstretched to my firebolt that was too far away now and my wand was, I suspected, already far below me.

For some reason though I felt very calm so I just kicked back and enjoyed the ride even when I felt my back hit up against something harder than a boulder I did not mind... I fell asleep with a smile on my face because the burning was gone now.

* * *

A/N: Believe me this ending to the chapter was ten times better than what I originally had planned… If you want to know what it was I don't mind you asking… Oh and it feels great to be back!


End file.
